Jimmy on Ice
"Jimmy on Ice" is the first segment of the 6th episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series. Synopsis The story starts out with Sheen playing with his Ultra Lord figurine saying that Ultra Lord is on a hot planet and is dying out. Then shows Jimmy, Carl and Sheen sitting next to a fence complaing about the intense heat that is experiencing in possibly Summer. They see Cindy in her pool with Libby and become jealous that the two cool off easily and they offer them in the pool only if they agree that girls are better than boys in all ways possible. Carl applies more sunblock, which is a SPF 50 sunblock, since he burns very easy. Then, Jimmy has an idea that if he can block the sun with a lot of sunblock, he can cool off Retroville. Jimmy creates a massive size rocket bottle of sunblock, which is Quantumly Enhanced SPF-9000 and shoots it into the atmosphere. Later, it cools off and begins to snow in Retroville for the very first time. Cindy freezes in the pool saying that is cooling the weather the only way to keep Jimmy happy which is very sad. That night before Jimmy falls asleep, Goddard shows him the temperature being 20 degrees and Jimmy says that’s no problem and the sunblock should dissipate in a few days. However, when Jimmy falls asleep the temperature drops to 10 degrees very fast and when he wakes up the next day, he feels very cold, Goddard shows him that the temperature has dropped to -30 degrees, and sees the snow had become very deep. Thus a second ice age has begun. The town starts flipping out and Hugh, Mr. Estevez and Mr. Wheezer begin to hunt caribou, like they did in the last Ice Age. Soon, everyone starts to act in a primative manner, such as offering Jimmy as a sacrifice for the glacier that is now Retroville and speaking like cavemen. Jimmy realizes that the colder it gets, the more people revert to their primal instincts. Jimmy soon meets Carl, who has prepared for the second Ice Age, such as building an igloo and gathing food for hibernation since the Ice Age is the perfect condition for obese people like him. He explains that after he is done with hibernation and eating he will sweat a lot. He finds out that the sunblock isn't waterproof, and using a huge pile of sweat will undo the sunblock. Jimmy groups up the people who is able to sweat the most in town and asks them to run as quick as possible. This causes a high amount of sweat shooting into the atmosphere, undoing the sunblock. Quotes :Jimmy: "Warning - Do not quantumly enhance; contents may cause second Ice Age." Agh! They really ought to put something like that in bold print! :Judy: Sweetie, eat your caribou before it gets hard and icy. :Hugh: Ooh. The intense UV radiation has made me delusional. I am a monkey! :Jimmy: Goddard, what's the temperature? (Goddard's screen displays "-30°") Minus thirty?! Oh no! (looks out the window to see that the entire town is buried in snow) I must have made a tiny miscalculation. :Hugh and the other dads: Uck-luck-luck ya! Ooooooh Caribou!!!! :Carl: This is the lair of the Carl Clan! Trivia *If Cindy was stuck in the pool, she would have become really sick, frozen into a block of ice or even died. * None of the characters are wearing winter clothing. But in the storybook version, they do wear winter clothing. This is probably because it would've taken too long to model winter clothing. * One half on the SPF 50 was: "Contents may cause the second ice age." However, there has been five major ice ages already. Possibility that it is mentioning the second ice age in human history. Cultural references *The episode here is similar to Absolute Zero, perhaps it was being second ice age. *The music that plays while Carl begins to sweat is a reference to the song "Maniac" by Michael Sembello, from the movie Flashdance. Gallery Swimming_Pool.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast